Biquad filters are often used for processing of digital audio signals. Biquad filters used to implement Infinite Impulse Response (IIR) filtering typically include a feedback element and thus the processing speed of a biquad filter is limited by the timing of the most critical feedback path. Typically, the timing of the most critical feedback path is set by the delay of the first multiplier. If the applied multipliers have a latency of more than one clock cycle, some of the multipliers may not be efficiently used.